


[comic] Laundry

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, I had sudden feelings about Necrofloranomicon, costarring Laundry the Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Bucky goes to visit Laundry for the first time after escaping from Pierce.  (Fan comic for Leveragehunters'Necrofloranomicon)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 509
Collections: Necrofloranomicon Universe





	[comic] Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Necrofloranomicon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640571) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Basically one night I remembered the line in [Necrofloranomicon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640571) about Bucky being homeless at first and had some Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my FAVORITE THINGS is a Bucky who escapes from Pierce/HYDRA and claws together some semblance of a life from absolutely nothing, just through sheer force of will. And that life is always one where he tries his best to not burden others, and is peppered with small acts of kindness that he just does because that's just ... Bucky. ::feels::
> 
> All of this is rampant speculation based off of this snippet from chapter 12 of Necrofloranomicon: "He told him about building a life for himself out of nothing but will and stubborn determination, about the months of homelessness before he stumbled on the trick with the flowers." I was thinking about this one night and then this idea popped into my head. (I did check with LeverageHunters to make sure that I wasn't stepping on any author headcanons)
> 
> also found on tumblr here: <https://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/623217916357296128/so-one-night-i-was-thinking-about-buckys-sad>


End file.
